Un citoyen modèle
by Zakath Nath
Summary: Témoin d'un assassinat, Percy ne doit son salut qu'à l'intervention de Rogue. Mais quand l'ancien préfet est ensuite accusé du meutre, l'aide du professeur de potion sera-t-elle suffisante? Et l'aide de Rogue est-elle purement désintéressée?
1. Soirée au Ministère

**Disclaimer:**Les persos et lieux dont vous reconnaissez les noms sont à JKR.

**Rating : **PG, on va dire. Rien de scandaleux.

**A votre attention : **pour les lecteurs de mes fics précédentes, mis à part certains éléments du passé de Rogue, il n'y a aucun lien avec Une carrière à risques et De l'autre côté du miroir.

J'ai décidé de mettre pour une fois Percy en avant. Je ne le trouve pas spécialement sympathique, mais il est encore peu utilisé, on verra ce que j'en ferais.

Je ne pensais pas commencer une nouvelle fic maintenant, car c'est pas la période idéale pour ça (boulot, vais pas avoir d'ordinateur pendant un moment, puis sortie d'HP6, mais bon…).

**Un citoyen modèle**

**Chapitre 1**

**Soirée au Ministère**

Percy Weasley fronça les sourcils en barrant une ligne du rapport sur les possibilités de failles dans le réseau de Cheminettes, puis laissa tomber sa plume, excédé.

Il n'arriverait pas à le terminer ce soir, de toute façon. Avec un soupir, le jeune homme, ex-secrétaire junior de Cornélius Fudge, laissa tomber sa plume sur son bureau et se laissa aller en arrière.

Dire que quelques mois auparavant, il était un des hommes de confiance du Ministre de la Magie. A 19 ans à peine, il était parvenu à un poste que peu de sorciers expérimentés atteignaient un jour. Et à présent… A présent qu'il s'avérait qu'il s'était trompé, qu'il avait choisi de servir la mauvaise personne, il n'était plus guère qu'un vulgaire gratte-papier au Département des Transports Magiques. Il n'était plus rien.

Son alliance avec Fudge et Ombrage faisait désormais tâche sur ses dossiers. Certes, Fudge était toujours ministre, mais avec des élections dans à peine un mois, et une opinion publique pour le moins défavorable… (Ce qui était un euphémisme, le courrier des lecteurs de La Gazette du Sorciers abondaient à présent de lettres pouvant se résumer à : _Dehors l'incapable !_ ou _Présentez-nous la tête de Fudge au bout d'une pique !)_

Depuis que la vérité sur le retour de Voldemort avait éclaté un mois plus tôt, Percy ne cessait de se vilipender intérieurement pour sa décision désastreuse. Comment avait-il pu croire une seule seconde que Fudge était plus fiable que Dumbledore ? Comment avait-il pu croire que Dumbledore n'avait pour but que de prendre le pouvoir ?

Désormais, il n'avait plus de carrière… Et plus de famille.

L'ancien Préfet-en-chef savait pertinemment qu'il devait retourner auprès des siens pour faire amende honorable. Il les avait rejetés et insultés quand ils avaient essayé de lui ouvrir les yeux, il avait prononcé des paroles impardonnables…

Mais en un mois, Percy n'avait rien fait. Il lui était déjà arrivé de croiser son père dans les couloirs du Ministère, mais tout ce qu'il avait pu faire à ce moment était de détourner les yeux et passer rapidement son chemin, rouge de honte. Si Arthur Weasley avait essayé de lui adresser la parole, il ne le savait pas…

Percy rassembla les parchemins qu'il avait déjà rédigés, les rangea soigneusement dans une serviette en cuir et alla revêtir sa cape accrochée à un portemanteau. Il pourrait terminer son rapport chez lui pendant le week-end. Il n'était pas en retard, au contraire. Mais s'il rendait ce rapport en avance, ses supérieurs…

Percy secoua la tête, à nouveau excédé. C'était fini, ça aussi. L'enthousiasme à faire son travail le mieux possible, et le terminer avant que tout le monde ait le temps de dire ouf. A présent tout ce qu'il faisait était accueilli avec la plus parfaite indifférence. Comment s'en étonner ? C'était sans intérêt. Tout ce qu'il avait fait était sans intérêt, pensa sombrement Percy en se rappelant son rapport sur l'épaisseur des fonds de chaudron, lors de ses débuts au Ministère.

Le jeune homme sortit dans le couloir et commença à arpenter silencieusement les corridors déserts en direction de la sortie. Il avisa la porte d'un bureau entrouvert, et sursauta lorsqu'il entendit une voix. Lui qui croyait être toujours le dernier à quitter le travail !

« Puisque je vous dis que c'est impossible ! » s'exclama quelqu'un d'une voix plaintive.

Intrigué, Percy s'approcha et jeta un coup d'œil dans le bureau. Tout son être lui disait de ne pas le faire. Ecouter aux portes n'était pas digne d'un garçon bien élevé. C'était plutôt du genre des jumeaux… Percy grimaça en essayant de chasser Fred et George de sa tête. Ils avaient toujours pris grand plaisir à se moquer de lui. Mais pourquoi, alors, avait-il se pincement au cœur chaque fois qu'ils pensaient à eux ?

Assis derrière un bureau surchargé de paperasses se tenait Silas Burns, un responsable du Département de la Magie expérimentale. Percy le connaissait à peine et ignorait exactement en quoi consistait son travail. Pour l'heure, il avait l'air terrifié.

Deux hommes, que Percy ne pouvait identifier car ils lui tournaient le dos parlaient à Burns. Ils étaient vêtus de noirs, et le capuchon de leur cape était rabattu sur leur tête.

« Pourquoi , pensa Percy. On est à l'intérieur… »

Un des hommes se pencha vers Burns, et dit d'une voix doucereuse qui était étrangement familière à Percy :

« Rien n'est impossible, quand on le veut vraiment. Vous savez forcément où est le dossier Clothier. Remettez-le nous gentiment, et vous ne vous souviendrez même plus de notre visite… Opposez-vous à nous, et… »

L'autre homme fit un geste impatient et sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

« Tu vois bien que c'est inutile. Il ne doit même pas savoir où est ce dossier. Nous perdons notre temps ici. »

Sous les yeux écarquillés de Percy l'homme leva sa baguette et rugit : « Avada kedavra ! »

Il y eut un éclair de lumière verte et Burns fut propulsé hors de son fauteuil contre le mur de son bureau.

« Imbécile ! s'exclama le premier homme dont la voix avait perdue sa tonalité doucereuse. Comment est-ce que… »

Percy, paniqué essaya de reculer le plus discrètement possible. Il venait d'être témoin d'un meurtre. En plein ministère… Non…

Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit toute grande sur les deux hommes encapuchonnés. Avec un cri, Percy prit ses jambes à son coup.

« Tue-le ! » hurla un des hommes, et un éclair vert lui frôla la tête.

Si seulement il pouvait transplaner ! pensa Percy, aux abois, en tournant au hasard dans les couloirs, dans le but de semer ses adversaires. Mais le temps où l'on pouvait transplaner à n'importe quel endroit du Ministère était terminé : par mesure de sécurité, on ne pouvait le faire que dans le grand hall. Et il s'en éloignait de plus en plus…

Percy se jeta dans l'encoignure d'une porte, à bout de souffle et sortit sa baguette. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que dix minutes auparavant, il était tranquillement dans son bureau à sécher sur un rapport ridicule. A présent, deux Mangemorts le traquaient…

Une main le saisit et Percy poussa un petit cri, son cœur s'emballant.

L'homme qui lui faisait face, tout de noir vêtu, était un des hommes qu'il avait vu dans le bureau de Burns. Cette fois, sa carrière au Ministère était vraiment, vraiment terminée… Il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de s'excuser de sa conduite auprès de sa famille…

Mais à sa grande surprise, l'homme en noir ne le tua pas. Il sortit juste un briquet de sa poche et le lui fourra dans la main.

« Tais-toi imbécile ! Prends ça et attends-moi. »

Avant que Percy ait pu poser une seule question, il sentit une brusque traction au niveau du nombril, le décor se brouilla et, il fut emporté loin du Ministère et de la scène dont il venait d'être le témoin impuissant.


	2. Une vieille connaissance

**Disclaimer**** et rating : **idem

**Drago**** Malefoy: **merci!Je sais à peu près où va cette fic, mais je ne sais pas si elle va plaire. Elle sera plus courte que celle sur les Londubat…

**Youpala: **Merci! Bon, voilà la suite!

**Chimgrid: **merci pour la review! J'espère que l'histoire va plaire, même si Percy n'est pas hyper sympathique!

**Nelja: **c'est vrai que je fais des chapitres courts, mais bon, il se passe en général pas mal de chose. J'ai tendance à tout découper dans ma tête en petite séquence…

**Ayako: **le briquet, c'était surtout parce qu'il fallait un objet que Rogue puisse se trimballer dans la poche. Je ne sais pas s'il fume ou si c'est un cadeau (hmm!)

**Corail Zaarea: **Merci! On verra bien ce que je vais faire de Percy…

**Chapitre 2**

**Une vieille connaissance**

Percy atterit violemment dans une pièce sombre et poussiéreuse. Toussant et éternuant, il se remit sur ses pieds, rangeant le briquet-portauloin désormais inutile dans sa poche, et regarda autour de lui.

Il se trouvait visiblement dans une maison à l'abandon depuis longtemps. Les carreaux cassés laissaient entrer l'air froid de la nuit. Percy commença à faire le tour de la pièce, fort peu meublée: une table vermoulue, trois chaises dont deux avaient un pied cassé, et abandonné dans un coin, une espèce de baquet en métal complètement rouillé. Un escalier menait à l'étage supérieur.

Percy s'assit prudemment sur la seule chaise encore debout pour faire le point. Il venait d'être témoin d'un meurtre, pensa-t-il, et la vision de Burns projeté hors de son fauteuil par un éclair vert lui donna la nausée. Il venait d'être le témoin d'un meurtre et n'avait dû son salut qu'au fait qu'un des hommes sensés l'éliminer lui avait permis de s'échapper.

"Attends-moi" avait-il dit.

Bien. Mais n'était-ce pas un piège? Percy ne devait-il pas plutôt prévenir quelqu'un de ce qu'il avait vu? Mais qui?

La réponse la plus logique aurait été: un Auror. Un représentant de la loi que Percy respectait tant. Néanmoins… Percy se souvint de ce que ses parents lui avaient appris de la période de grandeur de Voldemort (lui même s'en souvenant fort peu, n'ayant que cinq ans lorsque Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait disparu): à l'époque, on ne pouvait faire confiance à personne. Des Mangemorts étaient introduits à tous les niveaux du Ministère.

Sans doute en était-il de même à présent…

Il y avait bien les membres de sa famille… Mais Percy se voyait mal, après les avoir snobés pendant un an, revenir leur demander de l'aide…

Restait donc à attendre que son mystérieux sauveur le rejoigne pour lui donner quelques explications.

Percy retira ses lunettes à monture d'écaille et essuya les verres poussiéreux avec la manche de sa cape. Il n'avait qu'à explorer la maison plus en détail, pour patienter.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de l'escalier et posa le pied sur la première marche, qui craqua de façon sinistre. Percy avança avec appréhension, s'attendant à chaque instant à ce que l'escalier se dérobe sous lui. Il parvint cependant à l'étage sans encombre. Il n'y avait de toutes façons pas grand chose à voir, juste trois pièces, dont l'une n'était qu'un cabinet de toilette fort peu ragoûtant. Percy jeta un coup d'œil aux deux autres pièces, des chambres à coucher. La première contenait un lit à deux places au sommier défoncé et aux draps en lambeaux, ainsi qu'une commode. Percy en ouvrit les tiroirs. Il n'y avait que de vieilles robes de sorciers maintes fois rapiécées.

Le gryffondor passa donc dans l'autre chambre. Cette fois, il n'y avait qu'un matelas posé par terre, avec un tas de haillons posé dessus. Quelques vieux livres aux pages moisies trainaient par terre. Percy en ramassa un et regarda le titre:_Potions pour débutants. _L'ouvrage était si vieux qu'il commença à s'effriter entre les doigts du jeune homme.

Percy le reposa et se laissa tomber sur le matelas, faisant s'élever un nuage de poussière. Même du temps où elle était habitée, cette maison ne devait pas être très reluisante. Lui-même avait souffert de la pauvreté de sa famille, mais à côté de cette masure, Le Terrier était tout à fait convenable…

Percy se prit la tête dans les mains, assailli par une nouvelle vague de panique. Il ne savait décidément que faire, et l'inconnu ne revenait toujours pas…

L'aube était presque là et Percy n'avait toujours pas bougé loursqu'il entendit du bruit au rez-de-chaussé, suivi de pas dans l'escalier. Par prudence, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Bientôt, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant entrer quelqu'un que Percy n'aurait jamais imaginé revoir: Severus Rogue, son ancien Maître des Potions, toujours vêtu de ses éternelles robes noires, un paquet et un journal sous le bras.

"Professeur?" balbutia Percy.

Rogue haussa les épaules en lui jetant un regard méprisant.

"À l'évidence, Weasley. Rangez cette baguette, nous avons beaucoup à nous dire."

Rogue lui jeta le paquet que Percy ouvrit. Il contenait un simple sandwich.

Percy commença à manger, jetant un œil sur son ancien professeur. Contrairement à la plupart des élèves de Gryffondor, il n'avait jamais détesté Rogue. Celui-ci n'avait rien eu à lui reprocher quant à son travail, même si évidemment il s'était toujours contenté de le regarder avec son mépris habituel. Mais la sévérité et la compétence étaient des choses que Percy appréciait. Une chose, en fait, avait toujours empêché le jeune homme de respecter Rogue autant que, par exemple, le professeur McGonagall: les bruits qui couraient sur le Maître des Potions à propos de son intérêt pour la Magie Noire. Ceci était parfaitement inconvenant et contraire à la loi et la morale.

Et ainsi, c'était lui qui lui avait sauvé la vie… Mais…

"Pourquoi m'avez-vous aidé? Demanda soudain Percy, cessant de dévorer son sandwich. Vous… Vous avez tué Burns!"

Rogue retroussa les lèvres.

«Je n'ai pas tué Burns. Je ne voulais pas qu'il meure. Mais cet imbécile de Parkinson… Enfin, ce n'est pas ce qui doit vous préoccuper le plus."

Percy se leva brusquement. Il ne savait plus où il en était.

«Mais… Vous… Pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvé?"

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel.

«Je ne suis pas un Mangemort, d'accord? Je travaille comme espion pour Dumbledore, en me faisant passer pour un Mangemort. Maintenant, silence et écoutez-moi ça. Si j'ai mis du temps à vous rejoindre, c'est que je devais passer faire mon rapport auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de Dumbledore. J'ai acheté la Gazette du Sorcier de ce matin, et je suis sûr que cela vous passionnera…"

Tandis que Percy recommençait à manger, Rogue se mit à lire l'article de une avec une sorte de délectation. Ce que Percy entendit lui coupa bientôt l'appétit

_Meurtre au Ministère_

_Silas__ Burns, employé au Département de la Magie expérimentale, a été retrouvé ce matin mort dans son bureau, où il était resté travailler la veille au soir. Le fait que Burns, paisible sorcier marié et père de deux enfants ait été victime du sortilège de l'Avada Kedavra ne laisse pas le moindre doute. Le suspect principal n'est autre que Percy Ignatus Weasley, vingt ans, ancien secrétaire junior du futur ex-Ministre de la Magie, Cornélius Fudge. En effet, une serviette de cuir à son nom, contenant un rapport de son écriture a été retrouvé dans le bureau de la victime. Weasley est pour l'heure introuvable, et tous les sorciers l'ayant aperçu sont prié d'en référer au Ministère, sans prendre d'initiative._

_Percy Weasley, après de brillantes études à Poudlard, a vite gravit les échelons au Ministère. D'abord assistant de Barthémius Croupton (mystérieusement assassiné peu après) puis de Fudge lui-même; nul doute que Percy Weasley aspirait à un poste avancé que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononce-le-nom a. du lui promettre en échange de sa complicité._

_«Il a toujours été très ambitieux" déclare Marcus Flint, un ancien camarade de classe, grand espoir de l'équipe des Vagabonds de Wigtown où il joue comme poursuiveur de réserve.«Il se vantait constamment de devenir le plus jeune Ministre de la Magie de l'histoire. Il n'hésiterait devant rien pour parvenir à ce poste, et c'est sûr, si Burns avait découvert à son sujet quelque chose qui pouvait lui nuire, il n'aurait pas hésité à l'éliminer"_

_On sait également que Percy Weasley a pris ses distances par rapport à sa famille lorsque celle-ci s'est courageusement rangé au côté de Dumbledore l'année précédente. Aucun Weasley n'a cependant voulu commenter la nouvelle. Fred et George Weasley, gérants de la boutique «Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux" ont seulement déclaré:«Fichez-nous le camp, ou on vous fait avaler de force une dizaine de pralines longues-langues"_

Rogue tourna une page du journal, et s'apprêtait à continuer d'en donner la lecture, lorsque Percy l'interrompit, outragé.

«Comment peut-on tenir de tels propos à mon sujet! S'indigna-t-il, bondissant sur ses pieds. Tout le monde sait parfaitement que je n'ai jamais rien fait de répréhensible, que je suis quelqu'un de tout à fait respectable!"

Rogue replia le journal avec un sourire narquois.

«Mais c'est marqué dans le journal, Mr Weasley! Fit-il d'une voix doucereuse. Ce même journal qui annonçait il y a quelques mois qu'Albus Dumbledore n'était qu'un vieux gateux perdant les pédales… Ce que tout le monde a cru…"

Percy suffoquait d'indignation.

«Je suis sûr de pouvoir expliquer ça aux Aurors. Ils me protégeront et…"

Rogue ricana et montra le journal.

«Vous serez sans doute intéressé par le fait que les deux Aurors en charge de votre cas, Paulus Peterson et Arius Blanck, sont tous deux au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres…"

Percy, qui se dirigeait vers la porte, s'arrêta net.

«Quoi? Ce n'est pas possible… Qu'est-ce que… Comment vais-je faire?"

Comment, en quelques heures à peine, avait-il pu passer du stade de fonctionnaire respectable à celui de pseudo-meurtrier en fuite? C'était absurde. Quelqu'un s'apercevrait que tout cela ne tenait pas debout… Les gens n'étaient pas stupides au point de croire ce qui était écrit dans le journal… Mais il était bien placé pour savoir que si…

«Vous allez rester là, pour l'instant, répondit tranquillement Rogue, comme si tout cela ne l'intéressait que fort peu. Ordre de Dumbledore. En fait, tout tourne autour de ce fameux dossier Clothier que Parkinson et moi avions mission de ramener au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je dois le détruire avant qu'il ait réussi à se le procurer. C'est pour cela que ni lui, ni Peterson et Blanck ne doivent vous trouver. Car ils vous extorqueraient cette précieuse information…"

Percy lui jeta un coup d'œil incrédule, puis éclata d'un rire forcé:

«Mais je n'ai rien à voir avec le dossier Clothier! Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, je n'en avais pas entendu parler avant que vous ne le mentionnniez!"

Même s'il savait que Rogue avait à peu près autant le sens de la plaisanterie que lui, Percy s'accrochait vaillamment à l'espoir que ce ne soit qu'une blague.

Mais Rogue avait l'air parfaitement sérieux, et toute trace de sourire narquois avait disparu de son visage lorsqu'il déclara gravement:

«Vous vous trompez, Weasley. Vous savez parfaitement où est ce dossier et ce qu'il contient. Il suffit juste de vous en rappeler."


	3. Le dossier Clothier

**Disclaimer**** et rating: **idem

**Ayako: **quelques réponses à ta foule de question… Mais je ne vais pas tout dévoiler d'un seul coup !

**Youpala: **merci ! Percy n'a pas fini de cogiter…

**Polly: **merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai que j'aime associer Rogue à des personnages peu utilisés, ça change un peu des habituels Harry, Hermione, Lupin, Sirius…

**Drago**** Malefoy : **merci pour la review !

**Nelja: **ben, il faut qu'il souffre un peu, Percy, après sa conduite dans l'Ordre du Phénix…

**Olorin**** Yaviel : **c'est sûr que Percy n'est pas le personnage le plus agréable de la série. Mais je me demandais quelle serait sa réaction face au retour de Voldemort dans le tome 6, alors j'ai imaginé ça.

**Chimgrid: **merci ! Voilà la suite !

**Chapitre 3**

**Le dossier Clothier**

Percy eut un nouveau petit rire incrédule.

«Il y a une erreur, professeur. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'est ce malheureux dossier! J'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez…"

Rogue eut un soupir agacé, puis haussa les épaules.

«Bien, très bien! Je sens que je vais devoir tout reprendre depuis le début… Auriez-vous, par hasard, été un tant soi peu attentif aux cours du Professeur Binns?"

Percy hocha la tête, sans bien comprendre. En effet, il avait tiré beaucoup de fierté du fait qu'il devait être le seul de sa génération à rester éveillé et à prendre des notes pendant les cours d'Histoire. Mais quel rapport avec ses problèmes présents?

«Comme c'est remarquable, murmura Rogue. Bien. Alors vous devez vous souvenirs de vos cours sur le Mage Noir Grindelwald?"

Toujours perplexe, Percy approuva de la tête.

«En effet, dit-il, il a été vaincu en 1945 par Dumbledore…

"Vous commencez par la fin, Weasley! Manque absolu de rigueur… Bref, un des plus fervents supporters de Grindelwald était un Maître des Potions tristement célèbre dans la profession surnommé «L'empoisonneur"… Vous vous en rappelez?

"Oui… Il a inventé la Potion Explosentrailles, je crois…

"Exactement, fit Rogue avec une grimace. Son vrai nom était Parcimomius Clothier."

Bon, Percy commençait à voir le rapport avec ses cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Mais, hélas, toujours pas avec sa situation.

«Clothier avait mis au point la formule d'un poison redoutable, destiné à tuer les enfants de Moldus sans affecter les sorciers de Sang Pur. Imaginez une telle potion versée dans la nourriture rien que dans le réfectoire de Poudlard… Pas besoin de monstre de Serpentard pour se débarrasser des «Sang de Bourbes"… Mais Clothier a été tué en 1944, et c'est le Département des Sortilèges expérimentaux qui a mis la main sur ses travaux, avec interdiction, bien sûr, de s'en servir… Et le poison fut oublié. Avant la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce dernier m'a alors chargé de réaliser semblable breuvage. Comme j'étais déjà, à ce moment, au service de Dumbledore, inutile de vous dire que malgré tous mes talents en potion, la réalisation de celle-ci a piétiné lamentablement. Depuis son retour, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a voulu remettre ce projet sur les rails. Malheureusement, il doutait de mes capacités à trouver la formule. Il s'est alors souvenu de l'affaire Clothier, et a déduit que le dossier contenant les travaux de ce dernier se trouvaient encore à leur place au Ministère. Il m'a alors chargé, avec Parkinson, de m'en emparer pour préparer le mélange. Et c'est là que vous nous avez surpris."

Rogue s'arrêta un instant, et Percy fronça les sourcils.

«Tout ceci est fort intéressant, je ne le nie pas… J'échoue toutefois à voir en quoi je pourrais savoir où se trouve votre dossier…"

Rogue ne sembla pas tenir compte de l'intervention de Percy.

«Avez-vous mon briquet?" demanda-t-il simplement.

Percy le lui tendit en cachant mal son impatience. Rogue sortit calmement un paquet de cigarette dans sa poche, en alluma une et tira une bouffée. L'ancien Préfet ouvrit des yeux ronds.

«Je ne savais pas que vous fumiez.

"J'aurais sans doute dû vous prévenir, rétorqua Rogue d'une voix narquoise. Où en étais-je avant d'être interrompu?"

Rogue reprit rapidement le fil.

«Après vous avoir mis à l'abris, j'ai rejoint Parkinson et nous sommes allés faire notre rapport au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'était bien entendu pas très… satisfait de ces derniers événements…"

Rogue ferma un instant les yeux, puis sembla se reprendre.

«Votre nom a bien évidemment été prononcé, et il a alors rappelé à Lucius Malefoy, qui était présent, quelque chose que Fudge lui avait dit il y a environ six mois."

Le Maître des Potions tira une autre bouffée de sa cigarette, et Percy attendit la suite d'un air sombre. Visiblement, son professeur prenait un malin plaisir à prendre son temps, mais il en imposait suffisamment au rouquin pour que ce dernier ne le presse pas de continuer.

«Ce dont Malefoy s'est souvenu, c'est que Fudge lui avait déclaré avoir en vous une énorme confiance. Quelle était l'expression exacte, déjà ? Ah, oui, bien sûr :"Un garçon solide, digne de confiance, et qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez ".

"Fudge a dit ça de moi ? » s'exclama Percy, outré.

Rogue approuva avec un rictus indiquant qu'il était ravi d'être celui qui avait transmis le message à Percy.

« Quand vous vous serez remis de votre juste indignation, Weasley, peut-être me permettrez-vous de continuer ? Lors d'une de ces innombrables conversations avec Malefoy, Cet idiot de Fudge lui aurait dit vous avoir confié la responsabilité de dossiers importants à dissimuler, dont lui même ne connaîtrait pas l'emplacement, au cas où Dumbledore voudrait s'emparer des secrets les plus importants du Ministère pour prendre le pouvoir. Nous en avons donc tous déduit que Fudge vous avait confié ce dossier avec pour mission de le cacher là où personne ne pourrait le trouver. Pourquoi Fudge ne la pas carrément détruit, je n'en sais rien, mais… »

Percy l'interrompit, excédé.

« Puisque je vous répète que je n'ai jamais vu ce dossier ! Je ne sais pas si cette conversation avec Malefoy a réellement eu lieu, mais je vous affirme que…

"Fermez-là, Weasley ! rugit Rogue, furieux d'être encore une fois interrompu. Fermez-là et réfléchissez deux minutes : Fudge vous aurait-il laissé vous balader dans la nature pleinement conscient de l'endroit où le dossier Clothier se trouvait ? Il a du effacer votre mémoire sur ce point précis, en pensant pouvoir vous rendre vos souvenirs dans le cas où il lui serait profitable de remettre la main sur ce maudit dossier ! »

Percy garda le silence un instant. Tout cela lui paraissait complètement tiré par les cheveux.

« De toute façon, même en admettant que ce que vous dites est vrai, vous n'en êtes pas plus avancé ! Je ne sais pas où est le dossier, je ne peux pas me souvenir…

"Silence. » grogna Rogue.

Il laissa tomber son mégot par terre et l'écrasa.

« Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez vous souvenir de ça, Weasley, mais je suis Maître des Potions. Vous pensez peut-être que je ne connais aucune solution à votre amnésie ? Je vais revenir ce soir avec la potion nécessaire pour que vous retrouviez la mémoire. En attendant, ne sortez pas de cette maison. Ordre de Dumbledore. »

Percy ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans ce que Rogue venait de lui dire, mais il ne savait pas quoi exactement. Tout allait beaucoup trop vite. Bien sûr, Percy avait toujours été un garçon brillant, mais s'adapter à des situations nouvelles n'était pas sa spécialité.

« Je vais devoir rester dans cette masure? se plaignit-il simplement. Il n'y a même pas de salle de bain, ni même une seule pièce habitable ! »

Les yeux de Rogue étincelèrent.

« Si vous tenez tant que ça à vous laver, il y a une pompe dehors, mais évitez de sortir dans le jardin dans la mesure du possible. Personne ne vient jamais dans le coin, mais tout de même… »

Percy n'osa plus rien dire. Après un dernier rappel de l'ordre de Dumbledore, Rogue transplana, le laissant à nouveau seul.

Avec un soupir, Percy se laissa retomber sur le matelas poussiéreux, et fint tristement son sandwich.

Comment Fudge avait-il pu l'utiliser ainsi, si ce que Rogue venait de dire était vrai ? Le jeune homme épuisa, jeta l'emballage de son sandwich dans un coin de la pièce et regarda pensivement le plafond. Il était épuisé, mais en même temps, comment trouver le sommeil, avec toutes les questions qui lui échauffaient le crâne.

Et sa famille ? Que pensait-elle de l'article de _La Gazette du Sorcier _? Aucun n'avait fait de déclaration à ce sujet. Les Weasley estimaient-ils qu'il ne faisait plus partie de la famille, comme il le leur avait lui-même affirmé l'année précédente ? Sa mère lui avait envoyé un cadeau de Noël qu'il avait rejeté… Peut-être s'étaient-ils lassés de vouloir le ramener à la raison, et trouvaient-ils bien plus agréable de ne plus l'avoir dans les pattes, à faire la morale et barber tout le monde sur des sujets sans intérêt… Ou alors, ils le croyaient véritablement coupable…

Percy saisit un des haillons qui traînait sur le matelas, et le tripota machinalement. Il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une vieille cape élimée d'un uniforme de Poudlard, portant le blason des Serpentards. Vue la taille, elle avait du appartenir à un garçon de onze ou douze ans… Percy l'examina plus en détail, plus pour se changer les idées que par véritable intérêt. Il trouva rapidement une étiquette sur le col portant un nom à moitié effacé. Percy plissa les yeux et déchiffra _Severus__ Rogue._

Le Gryffondor laissa retomber le vêtement. Était-il possible que Rogue ait grandi dans un endroit aussi misérable ? A Poudlard, sa façon de prendre tout le monde de haut ne le laissait guère penser…

Percy se releva brusquement, mettant enfin le doigt sur ce qui le perturbait le plus… Rogue avait soutenu qu'il espionnait pour Dumbledore… Mais si ceci n'était qu'une ruse ? Peut-être ne voulait-il lui faire se souvenir de l'endroit où le dossier Clothier se cachait que pour l'amener ensuite à Voldemort ! Mais qu'est-ce que Percy pouvait faire ? S'enfuir de cette maison ? Soit, mais pour aller où ?

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Il était obligé de faire confiance à Rogue. Au moins pour l'instant…

A suivre…

Bon, mauvaise nouvelle : pas de nouveau chapitre avant au moins juin : n'allez pas croire que je m'amuse : examens, stages avec accès limité à ordinateur. Pas de panique, je n'abandonne pas la fic ! Alors à la prochaine en espérant que vous n'ayez pas tout oublié d'ici là !


	4. Souvenirs enfouis

**Disclaimer**** et rating : **pas bougés.

Sakurazukamori8 : Je ne sais pas si Percy va attirer du monde, mais je suis contente que l'histoire t'aies au moins attiré toi !

Neyarchess : En effet, tu vas avoir le fin mot de l'histoire sur le dossier dans ce chapitre.

Olòrin : M'enfin, en quoi c'est pas classe de fumer ? La prochaine fois, je lui donnerais un super fume-cigarette et tu vas voir si c'est pas classe. Non sérieusement, chacun ses vices, même Rogue. (j'ai lu une fic où il fumait de l'opium, au fait).

Chimgrid : Voilà enfin la suite. Je préviens que cette fic ne sera pas très longue, moins de 10 chapitres.

Bohemio : J'espère que tu vas trouver la suite à la hauteur du début !

Youpala : avait tiré beaucoup de fierté du fait qu'il devait être le seul de sa génération à rester éveillé" Je parlais des cours de Binns, pas des cours d'histoire en général (où j'ai plutôt passé de bons moments)  
Enfin, la suite.

Corail Zaarea : Merci pour la review.

Areia : Mieux vaut tard que jamais, et voilà la suite.

Nelja : Enfin quelques révélations. J'espère qu'après tant d'attente, ça vaut le coup.

Philoso : Merci pour ton attente, elle est récompensée !

Les coautrices : Ben oui, Percy est couillon, en même temps, si Rogue avait l'air digne de confiance, on s'amuserait moins.

**Chapitre 4**

**Souvenirs enfouis**

La journée se passa avec une lenteur désespérante. Percy fit un nombre incalculable de fois le tour de la bicoque, se torturant les méninges inlassablement sur les mêmes questions : comment se sortirait-il de cette situation ? Sa famille le croyait-il coupable du crime dont il était accusé ? Et surtout, quelles étaient les véritables motivations de Rogue ?

Cette dernière question le mettait particulièrement au supplice : en effet, si Rogue était véritablement au service de Voldemort et que lui, Percy, connaissait véritablement la cachette du dossier Clothier, il fournirait au Mage Noir exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Et nul doute que Rogue, une fois en possession des informations désirées, l'éliminerait ou le livrerait aux Aurors contre récompense…

Alors qu'il entrait dans le séjour pour la énième fois, cherchant vainement à se changer les idées, Percy avisa sur le sol un élément auquel il n'avait pas fait attention jusque-là. Fronçant les sourcils, il se baissa et chassa tant bien que mal la poussière qui recouvrait le plancher vermoulu. C'était bien ce qu'il lui avait semblé voir : une trappe : la raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas remarquée jusqu'à présent était l'absence d'une poignée permettant de l'ouvrir de l'extérieur.

Percy resta un instant à genoux, se demandant vaguement que faire. La raison lui dictait de ne pas s'attirer davantage d'ennuis, et s'aventurer dans une cave située dans une masure sinistre appartenant de toute évidence à un Mangemort (ou dans le meilleur des cas, ex-Mangemort) n'était pas la plus sage des choses à faire. En même temps… Les jumeaux n'avaient jamais eu le monopole de la curiosité mal placée dans la famille Weasley, bien que Percy ne l'aurait jamais avoué en public. Et au point où il en était…

Percy sortit sa baguette et souffla un Alohomora ! le cœur battant. La trappe se souleva.

« Lumos ! » marmonna le jeune homme.

Il dirigea le faisceau lumineux vers l'intérieur. La cave avait un plafond plutôt bas, et une courte échelle y conduisait. Percy, la baguette entre les dents, amorça prudemment la descente. Le troisième barreau de l'échelle se brisa sous son poids, et le rouquin perdit l'équilibre. Heureusement, il se trouvait suffisamment près du sol pour ne pas souffrir de sa chute.

Reprenant son souffle, Percy examina rapidement la nouvelle pièce. Celle-ci ne contenait rien d'autre que de la poussière. Moitié soulagé, moitié déçu, Percy s'apprêtait à remonter lorsque son regard tomba sur le mur. À la lumière irrégulière de sa baguette, il lui semblait avoir vu des inscriptions gravées, à hauteur de sa taille.

Le jeune homme s'approcha et se mordit la lèvre en déchiffrant les mots irrégulièrement inscrits : _Severus__ 11/05/1965._ Percy fronça les sourcils et en découvrit d'autres, et d'autres encore. La plupart du temps il ne s'agissait que du prénom de son ancien professeur, suivi d'une date, mais il y avait également quelques dessins maladroitement gravés. Pourquoi diable Rogue avait-il passé autant de temps dans cette cave étant enfant, à graver son prénom sur tous les murs ? Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses réflexions, des craquements se firent entendre au-dessus de sa tête. Bientôt, une voix désagréable se fit entendre.

« Weasley ? Où êtes-vous encore passé ? Par Merlin, je n'ai pas toute la soirée ! »

Réalisant qu'il avait passé dans la cave plus de temps qu'il ne lui avait semblé, Percy remonta tant bien que mal à la surface, se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec Rogue, qui le fixait d'un air soupçonneux.

« Que faisiez-vous là-dedans ? demanda Rogue d'un ton agressif.

Rien d'autre que le tour du propriétaire, » rétorqua Percy avec une insolence dont il fut le premier surpris.

_Tu parles à un professeur de Poudlard, bon sang ! _Se morigéna-t-il.

Rogue lui lança un regard mauvais, puis sortit une fiole remplie d'un liquide verdâtre de sa poche. Percy cacha tant bien que mal son inquiétude.

_Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de le provoquer !_ gémit-il intérieurement.

« Eh bien, voilà qui devrait vous rendre la mémoire, Weasley, » fit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse, un sourire mauvais étirant ses lèvres minces.

Après un temps d'hésitation, Percy prit la fiole des mains de son ancien professeur et la déboucha. L'odeur lui souleva l'estomac.

« Euh, il n'y aurait pas un autre moyen de… »

Un simple froncement de sourcil de Rogue lui apporta la réponse. Percy ferma les yeux, fronça le nez et avala vaillamment une gorgée.

« Eh, mais c'est que ça a bon goût final… » pensa-t-il avant de s'écrouler inanimé au pied de Rogue.

……………………………………………………………………..

Comme dans un rêve, Percy se voyait marcher d'un pas conquérant dans les allées du Ministère, le torse bombé, un petit sourire suffisant collé sur le visage. Le jeune homme emboîta le pas de son double avec curiosité. Il s'agissait de toute évidence d'un de ses souvenirs, mais lequel ? Il avait marché d'un pas conquérant dans les allées du Ministère depuis qu'il y avait été engagé.

Le Percy du souvenir s'arrêta enfin devant le bureau de Fudge, où un planton montait la garde.

« Le Ministre m'a fait appeler. » déclara t'il d'un ton hautain.

Le garde hocha la tête avec déférence et lui ouvrit la porte. Le Percy du souvenir entra sans s'arrêter, sans un regard pour le planton, mais celui du présent eut le temps d'entendre l'homme marmonner un « petit crétin » avant de partir à la suite de son souvenir.

Fudge était assis à son bureau, gratouillant vaguement un papier avec sa plume.

« Ah, Weasley, mon garçon ! »s'exclama Fudge d'un ton jovial en le voyant entrer.

Percy s'inclina bien bas.

« Monsieur le Ministre. » fit-il d'un ton obséquieux.

Le Percy du présent s'agita, mal à l'aise. Avait-il l'air lèche-bottes à ce point ?

Fudge se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule du Percy du souvenir.

« J'ai une mission très importante à vous confier, mon jeune ami.

Je suis toujours à votre disposition, monsieur le Ministre, répondit Percy en se rengorgeant.

Je n'en ai jamais douté. »

Le Percy du présent se souvint de ce que Rogue lui avait confié à propos de ce que Fudge avait dit de lui à Malefoy, et il fut soudain prit d'une envie folle de cogner l'une contre l'autre les têtes de Fudge et de l'espèce de paltoquet bourré d'auto-satisfaction qui n'était autre que lui-même.

Fudge marqua une pause, puis saisit une serviette en cuir posée sur son bureau.

« Ceci contient des documents d'une importance capitale. Sans doute avez-vous entendu parlé du bras droit de Grindelwald, L'empoisonneur ? Son vrai nom… »

Fudge se lança dans les mêmes explications que Rogue avait donné sur Clothier.

« Bref, acheva Fudge. Cette serviette contient l'ensemble des recherches de Clothier sur ses poisons anti-enfants de moldus. Avec le remue-ménage que provoque ce vieux fou de Dumbledore, et les sympathies qu'il génère chez certains membres du Ministère… »

Le Percy du souvenir prit un air froissé, pensant sûrement à son propre père.

« Il est regrettable que certains ne sachent pas quelle est leur place, monsieur le Ministre. » déclara-t-il.

_Oh, par Merlin, ferme-là ! _pensa le Percy du présent.

Mais Fudge avait l'air particulièrement satisfait.

« Je sais pouvoir compter sur vous. Dissimulez-là dans un endroit sûr, et prévenez-moi lorsque cela sera fait. »

Percy prit la serviette et fit une espèce de révérence grotesque avant de quitter le bureau. L'autre Percy partit à sa suite, curieux de voir où il avait pu cacher la fameuse serviette. Visiblement, jusque-là, Rogue avait eu raison.

Le Percy du souvenir semblait déjà avoir une idée de cachette en tête, car il sortit du Ministère la serviette sous le bras sans marquer la moindre hésitation, l'air tranquille. Il se fraya ensuite un chemin dans le Londres moldu. Le Percy du présent le suivait toujours, intrigué, et fut particulièrement surpris en voyant la cachette choisit par son alter-ego. Comment avait-il pu penser à cet endroit quelques mois auparavent alors qu'il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit maintenant ? Avant que Percy ait pu s'interroger davantage, sa vue se brouilla, et l'instant d'après, il se trouvait à nouveau dans le bureau de Fudge.

« J'ai fait ce que vous m'aviez demandé, Monsieur le Ministre. Le dossier se trouve… »

Fudge leva une main apaisante. Une main qui tenait une baguette.

« Inutile de me le dire. Je le demanderais en temps voulu. _Oubliettes !_ »

Le Percy du souvenir vacilla et cligna des yeux, pendant que Fudge rangeait prestement sa baguette.

« Vous m'avez fait appeler, Monsieur le Ministre ? » demanda-t-'il, un peu désorienté.

Fudge lui lança un regard bienveillant.

« Euh, oui, en effet. Avez-vous reçu le rapport de Dolores sur les activités des professeurs de Poudlard ? »

À nouveau, le décor se brouilla autour du Percy du présent, qui repris soudain ses esprit sur le sol poussiéreux de la masure de Rogue. Ce dernier le regardait avec avidité, et Percy avala sa salive.

Il savait à présent où se trouvait le dossier Clothier. Mais devait-il vraiment y conduire Rogue ?


	5. Les pétards mouillés du Dr Flibuste

**Disclaimer**** et rating :** rien de neuf à l'horizon

**Olorin** on parle bien de la même fic ! Bref, voilà mon chapitre 5, qui a mis moins de huit mois à arriver, heureusement !

**Areia**voilà la suite. Si je n'ai pas dit où été le dossier c'était pour entretenir le suspense, enfin levé dans ce chapitre ! Et si Percy ne fait pas confiance à Rogue, c'est qu'il ne sait pas, contrairement à nous, à quel point Rogue est génial !

**Calynounette**merci ! Quelques mystères sont dévoilés ici, d'autres attendront le prochain et ultime chapitre.

**Philoso** et oui, on retrouve mes bons vieux chapitres toujours trop courts à ton goûts ! Le dernier chapitre devrait être plus long que le reste cela dit. Mais ce n'est pas non plus une longue histoire.

**Sakurazukamori8 : **je ne sais pas où je vais chercher mes idées, ce sont elles qui me trouvent plutôt ! Mais j'aime bien écrire sur Rogue, et le mettre avec des personnages en général délaissés par les autres auteurs (Percy, Frank Londubat, et dans une moindre mesure Neville).

**Nelja**exams terminés, ou presque. C'est vrai que les modifications de mémoire, ça peut être très perturbant. Enfin, Percy l'a retrouvée !

**Chapitre 5**

**Les pétards mouillés du Dr Flibuste.**

Percy se remit sur ses jambes en époussetant sa cape, respirant profondément dans l'espoir de dissiper son léger vertige. Il allait devoir jouer serré pour ne pas provoquer une catastrophe.

« Alors ? » grogna Rogue avec impatience, les yeux brillants d'une drôle de lueur.

Percy pensa un instant à lui dire que la potion n'avait pas marché, mais il savait pertinemment que Rogue n'en croirait pas un mot. C'était lui qui l'avait préparée, après tout.

« Eh bien, je me souviens de l'endroit où j'ai rangé le dossier » avoua-t-il donc.

Rogue secoua la tête avec impatience.

« Je m'en doute bien, Weasley, puisque je vous ai donné la potion pour y parvenir. Ma question portait sur l'endroit où vous avez bien pu planquer ce maudit dossier ! »

Percy n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont Rogue le fixait avec avidité, et détourna le regard un instant.

« Je ne suis toujours pas persuadé que je puisse vous faire confiance, Professeur. Je pourrais vous dire où il est, mais qu'est-ce qui me prouverait que vous ne l'apporteriez pas à Vous-Savez-Qui, quitte à vous débarrasser de moi, ou à me livrer aux Aurors une fois cela fait ? »

Rogue eut un vilain sourire.

« Weasley, je vous ai posé la question poliment… »

_Tu parles, tu n'as même pas dit « s'il vous plait »_ pensa Percy, avant de réaliser que ce genre de réflexion était plus approprié à Fred et George. Pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de penser à eux depuis le début de ses problèmes ? C'est qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment sans rapport avec tout cela, en fin de compte…

« … Mais je pourrais toujours vous le faire avouer, d'une façon ou d'une autre. » acheva Rogue.

Percy en était tout à fait persuadé. Il leva néanmoins bravement la tête.

« Alors, je ne pense pas que vous soyez au service de Dumbledore. Il ne cautionnerait pas ce genre de pratiques… »

Rogue eut un vilain sourire.

« Ne soyez pas naïf, Weasley. Nous sommes en guerre, même si vous avez passé un an à le nier, vous et Fudge. Vous seriez surpris de tout ce que Dumbledore peut… cautionner, lorsque cela signifie entraver les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sacrifier une ou deux personnes, que ce soit vous ou moi, pour atteindre un but noble l'attristerait, bien entendu, mais ne suffirait pas à l'arrêter. »

Percy resta un moment silencieux, pesant le pour et le contre.

« Je ne vous le dirais pas », déclara-t-il finalement.

Alors que Rogue ouvrait la bouche, le jeune homme leva la main pour faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas fini.

« Non, je ne vous le dirais pas. Mais je vais vous conduire jusqu'à la cachette. Rien que vous ou moi. Vous allez me donner votre baguette. Puis nous irons tous les deux remettre le dossier à Dumbledore, qui trouvera sans doute un moyen de m'innocenter. Que pensez-vous de ma proposition ? »

Rogue étrécit les yeux et sembla y réfléchir.

« Je n'aime pas cette idée de vous confier ma baguette. »

Percy haussa les épaules.

« L'endroit est isolé. Nous nous y rendrons par portoloin, aussi personne ne pourra nous suivre. Il n'y aura aucun danger, à moins que vous ne soyez véritablement un Mangemort. »

Rogue le regarda un instant avec un regard mauvais, puis eut un étrange sourire et sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Percy se tendit, s'attendant à recevoir un mauvais sort, mais Rogue se contenta de lui lancer la baguette. Le Gryffondor, surpris, faillit la rater.

« Très bien Weasley, allons-y. Il faudra que vous me disiez un jour comment vous avez fait pour ne pas vous retrouver à Serpentard, cela étant. Vous êtes un peu trop futé et ambitieux pour la Maison du Lion. »

Percy rangea la baguette de Rogue dans sa poche, ne sachant pas s'il devait prendre les réflexions de son ancien professeur pour un compliment ou une insulte. Prenant sa propre baguette, il la pointa sur une des chaises brisées qui traînaient, visualisa le bâtiment où il avait caché le dossier Clothier et souffla « _Portus !_ ». La chaise brilla un instant d'une lueur bleutée qui se dissipa.

Le Gryffondor et le Serpentard s'approchèrent.

« On y va ? fit Percy, Un, deux, trois ! »

Saisissant chacun un pied de la chaise, Percy et Rogue disparurent dans un tourbillon de couleur.

…

Les deux hommes se relevèrent dans une cour à l'abandon qui faisait penser à celle devant la masure de Rogue. Sauf qu'elle était beaucoup plus vaste, et que le bâtiment qui la dominait était colossal.

Rogue lut l'enseigne rouillée qui pendait au dessus de la porte et écarquilla les yeux.

« Ici ? »

Percy hocha la tête.

« Vous ne vous en seriez jamais douté, n'est-ce pas, fit-il avec un air de satisfaction exaspérant. L'ancienne usine de fabrication des Pétards mouillés du Dr Flibuste. Ella a fermé il y a 15 ans, suite à un disfonctionnement de l'équilibre magique des sortilèges d'explosion qui…

Merci, Weasley, il me semble bien avoir entendu parler de quelque chose de ce genre à l'époque. Rude coup pour le Dr Flibuste, mais il s'en est bien remis, même si vos frères semblent décidés à lui faire déposer son bialn, maintenant qu'ils ont leur mot à dire… Mais pourquoi diable choisir cet endroit ? »

Percy eut un drôle de sourire.

« Précisément à cause de Fred et George. Quelques années après la fermeture de l'usine, juste avant que j'aille à Poudlard, mes parents ont du s'absenter un soir, et m'avaient laissé la garde des jumeaux. »

Rogue ricana.

« Oui, c'était un sale coup à faire à un garçon de dix ans, mais mes parents pensaient que j'étais assez raisonnable pour les canaliser pendant une soirée. Fred et George avaient dû mijoter leur coup depuis qu'ils avaient entendu que mes parents allaient sortirent. Une heure après que ceux-ci soient partis, et alors qu'ils étaient parfaitement calmes, les petits monstres ont courut vers la cheminée, pris de la poudre et ont atterri ici. Heureusement que j'ai eu le temps de les entendre crier leur destination. J'ai pu les suivre, et j'ai passé la nuit à leur courir après pour les ramener à la maison. Mes parents sont rentrés entre temps. Je ne vous dit pas le drame. »

Le directeur des Serpentards prit un air entendu.

« Les charmants bambins. Et donc…

Donc, cet endroit m'est revenu à l'esprit quand il a fallu trouver une cachette. Comme il est potentiellement dangereux, on la rendu incartable. Et qui se douterait que j'irais traîner dans cet endroit ? Même Fred et George ne s'y intéressent plus. »

Percy fit le tour du bâtiment tout en parlant, et s'arrêta devant une vitre brisée qui donnait sur une pièce en sous-sol.

« On va rentrer par ici, » souffla-t-il.

Le jeune homme sauta et atterrit dans une immense réserve, remplie de colis dont les parois en carton avaient moisies, libérant des pétards surprises. Rogue fut bientôt au côté de son guide et jeta un coup d'œil alentours.

« Vos frères devaient trouver scandaleux un tel gâchis, » marmonna-t-il.

Sans répondre, Percy traversa la pièce et gravit un escalier en fer rouillé, Rogue toujours sur ses talons. Ils pénétrèrent dans ce qui ressemblait à une vieille chaîne de montage. Un immense réservoir qui devait contenir la potion nécessaire aux explosions sans chaleur les dominait. Un tapis roulant sur lequel se trouvait des récipients prêts à accueillir la potion et dans lesquels on devait ensuite plonger les bandes cartonnées qui formaient les pétards faisait le tour de la pièce.

Percy était tendu. Il allait bientôt montrer à Rogue où se trouvait le dossier. S'il n'était pas loyal à Dumbledore…

Prenant sa décision, Percy longea le tapis roulant, puis se baissa et farfouilla un instant dans le système de mise en marche. Il en retira la serviette en cuir que lui avait confié Fudge.

« Parfait, fit Rogue. Maintenant, apportons-là à Dumb… »

Au moment où il disait cela, les torches fixées aux murs s'allumèrent brusquement. Faisant volte-face, Percy et Rogue virent un groupe de cinq Mangemorts qui les toisaient depuis l'escalier rouillé.

« Tu n'apporteras rien à ce vieux fou, espèce de traître, » fit la voix de l'un d'eux à l'adresse du Serpentard.

Percy reconnut la voix de Parkinson.

« Comment… »fit Rogue, encore plus blême que d'ordinaire.

Les Mangemorts ricanèrent.

« Tu ne t'imagines pas, continua Parkinson, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait jamais cru à ta sincérité quand tu as prétendu, il y a un an maintenant, que tu lui avais toujours était fidèle ? Tu crois que les doloris qu'il t'a lancés à ce moment-là était le seul châtiment qu'il te réservait pour ne pas avoir aidé à son retour ? Il savait que tu travaillais pour le vieux cinglé. La seule raison pour laquelle il ne t'a pas tué à ce moment-là était qu'il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention. Mais remercie Potter ! Le monde est désormais au courant de son retour, et il n'a plus à être aussi discret. Tu nous as été utile ce soir. Il savait que tu avais mis Weasley à l'abri. Pendant ton compte-rendu l'autre soir, il a placé sur toi à ton insu un sort temporaire de localisation, et nous t'avons suivi à la trace. C'était tout juste, le sort s'est dissipé quand tu es entré dans l'usine… »

Rogue, les dents serrées, plongea la main dans sa poche. Mais c'était Percy qui avait sa baguette.

Trois Mangemorts levèrent la leur, pointée sur Rogue.

« Avada… »

Tout se passa très vite. Rogue plongea derrière le tapis roulant, les éclairs verts lui frôlant le crâne tandis que Percy se planquait derrière une pile de cartons. Il lança à Rogue sa baguette et sortit la sienne. Les Mangemorts entrèrent carrément dans la pièce.

« Expelliarmus ! » beugla Percy en pointant sa baguette sur Parkinson, qui dévia le coup avec un sortilège du bouclier.

Rogue fit tournoyer sa baguette, mais au lieu de jeter un sort à ses ennemis, seule une forme grisâtre en sortit et disparut par une vitre cassée. Rogue s'en désintéressa aussitôt et lança sort sur sort aux Mangemorts qui approchaient. Percy dégoulinait de sueur. Ils ne tiendraient pas leur position bien longtemps. Alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, un sortilège mortel passa au dessus de sa tête, faisant exploser un carton rempli de pétards. La pièce fut aussitôt remplie de détonations, de tourbillons de couleur et de hurlements. Le reste de la pile de cartons s'écroula sur Percy, qui crut que son crâne allait exploser. Il eut le temps d'entendre encore des cris, l'impression qu'il y avait soudain beaucoup plus de monde dans la pièce qu'un instant auparavant, puis il sombra dans l'inconscience.

…

Voilà, c'était l'avant-dernier chapitre ! Et oui, cette histoire n'était pas prévue pour être aussi longue que les précédentes. J'espère pouvoir mettre l'épilogue la semaine prochaine, mais je ne promets rien.


	6. Épilogue

**Disclaimer**** et rating :** il était temps que je l'avoue : je suis J.K Rowling, tous les personnages de l'univers d'Harry Potter m'appartiennent, et ça me rapporte un argent fou… Non ? Toujours pas ? Bah, tant pis, alors. Et ce n'est toujours pas passé M.

**Nelja: **merci ! Je dois dire que je me creusais la tête pour la cachette où Percy met le dossier, alors je suis rassurée que ça te plaise !

**Olòrin: **comme je suis gentille, je mets fin au suspense en updatant déjà ! Oui, tes chapitres m'intéressent, bien sûr ! Envoie les moi, et que ça saute !

**Ayako: **je n'avais pas prévu de donner une telle importance aux jumeaux au départ, mais on a du mal à se passer d'eux, et dans ce chapitre, ils apparaissent enfin !

**Youpala: **je suis contente que tu aies eu des doutes au sujet de Rogue, parce qu'on sait tous que je l'aime bien, et que je ne risque pas d'en faire un méchant, du coup, c'est difficile de rendre le personnage aussi ambigu qu'il le mérite ! Pour le sortilège, je suis partie d'un indice du site de JKR concernant le moyen de communication de l'Ordre : on l'a vu dans le 4 et il implique une baguette. J'ai donc pensé au sort que Dumbledore envoie pour chercher Hagrid lorsqu'ils trouvent Krum stupéfixé. On verra si j'ai eu raison !

**Areia: **t'en fais pas la cavalerie arrive toujours à temps ! C'est vrai, ces gens qui essaient de tuer Rogue, quel manque de savoir vivre.

**Cholera : **te voilà de retour ! Merci, je fais de mon mieux pour l'orthographe, mais malgré les relectures, je retrouve toujours des fautes après avoir mis en ligne ! Pour Percy, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en sera dans les livres, mais c'est vrai que le personnage est un peu obligé de se remettre en question.

**Chapitre 6**

**Épilogue**

Percy ouvrit péniblement les yeux, une douleur perçante lui vrillant la tête. Sa vue mit un moment à s'accommoder, puis il distingua un plafond haut et sombre. Se tournant lentement sur le côté, il vit une silhouette à son chevet.

« Du calme, Percy, repose-toi. » fit la voix de la silhouette, qui se pencha pour tapoter ses couvertures.

L'ancien Préfet-en-Chef de Poudlard plissa les yeux pour mieux y voir :

« Maman ? » articula-t-il, incrédule.

C'était impossible. Quand il avait été assommé, lui et Rogue étaient presque à la merci des Mangemorts. Mais avant de pouvoir demander des précisions, il s'évanouit à nouveau.

….

Lorsqu'il se réveilla un temps indéterminé plus tard, son mal de crâne s'était dissipé, et sa mère était bien à son chevet, cette fois flanquée de Fred et George.

« Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? Et où suis-je ? Ce n'est pas le Terrier… » demanda-t-il immédiatement.

Molly Weasley lui sourit et leva une main apaisante.

« Je vais tout t'expliquer, mais ne t'agite pas. Tu as un beau traumatisme crânien, et sur le moment, les Membres de l'Ordre ont bien cru que tu allais y passer. »

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête avec un grand sourire.

« Rendre l'âme, enseveli sous des pétards du Dr Flibuste… » commença Fred.

«… Existe-t-il mort plus admirable ? » acheva George.

Leur mère les foudroya du regard.

« Bon, tous les deux ! Je vous ai permis de voir votre frère, mais si vous êtes ici uniquement pour le fatiguer avec vos inepties… »

Le sourire goguenard des jumeaux ne s'effaça pas.

« C'est bon, maman, fit Percy, qui avait hâte de savoir comment il était arrivé ici. Ils peuvent rester. Pour le moment. »

Molly jeta un regard noir à Fred et George, puis sourit à son fils aîné.

« Très bien. Tu es dans une des chambres du quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ordre fondé par Dumbledore lors de la première guerre, pour lutter contre Tu-Sais-Qui. Avant-hier soir, nous avons reçu un message du Professeur Rogue nous alertant qu'il était en difficulté dans l'usine désaffectée du Dr Flibuste… »

Percy se redressa, perplexe :

« Mais comment vous a-t-il envoyé ce message ? Lorsque les Mangemorts sont arrivés, nous… »

Puis tout sembla s'éclairer :

« Il a lancé un sortilège… Une sorte de forme grise qui est sortie par une fenêtre… »

Fred et George gloussèrent :

« C'est qu'il est intelligent, notre petit Perce ! »

« Un esprit de déduction stupéfiant ! »

Mrs Weasley les fit taire d'un geste.

« Exactement, Percy. Ce sort permet aux membres de l'Ordre de communiquer et de signaler leur emplacement. Aussitôt, ton père, Remus Lupin, Maugrey Fol-Œil et deux autres Aurors au service de l'Ordre ont accouru à votre secours. »

Percy se souvint qu'avant de perdre connaissance, il lui avait semblé que la pièce s'était soudain remplie de monde.

« Certains Mangemorts ont pu s'enfuir, mais pas Parkinson. Il a avoué le meurtre de Burns hier matin, de sorte que tu es lavé de tout soupçon.

« Auxquels nous n'avons jamais cru…

« … Faut-il le préciser » ajoutèrent les jumeaux.

Percy eut un maigre sourire. Ces deux zouaves lui avaient manqué.

« Je suis… Désolé de ne pas vous avoir cru, moi, l'année dernière, mais… »

Molly tapota ses draps.

« C'est oublié…

« Mais…

« Oublie ça, Percy. »

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur son oreiller.

« Et le dossier Clothier ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

« Dumbledore l'a brûlé. C'était plus sûr. »

Percy était on ne peut plus d'accord avec cette décision. Il n'avait pas envie de voir ce fichu dossier refaire surface quand on s'y attendait le moins.

« Et le professeur Rogue ?

« Oh, il va bien. Un peu déprimé que son rôle d'espion prenne fin, mais je crois que Dumbledore a du travail en réserve pour lui.

« Il faut avouer que dans cette affaire…

«… Le crétin graisseux a assuré » firent les jumeaux.

Molly Weasley se leva, les poings sur les hanches.

« Vous allez retirer ça tout de suite ! Comment oser vous parler ainsi d'un membre de votre famille ? »

Percy, Fred et George faillirent s'étrangler.

« Depuis quand…

«… Rogue fait-il partie de notre famille ? »

Mrs Weasley respira un bon coup.

« Depuis qu'il est né, évidemment, grands sots. Il est le fils d'une cousine de ma tante du côté de ma mère, ce qui fait de lui votre, euh…

« Cousin, par alliance au 14eme degré et à la mode de Bretagne, acheva Fred. Mais pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit plus tôt ? »

Leur mère haussa les épaules.

« Vous savez bien que toutes les familles de sang pur sont plus ou moins liées, cela n'avait donc rien d'extraordinaire…

« Oui, tu avais surtout peur qu'à l'école, on demande des faveurs à notre bon oncle, au nom des liens intenses qui nous unissent, ricana George.

« Vous en auriez été capable, grogna Percy. Et ça aurait valu le coup d'œil. »

Les jumeaux lui lancèrent un regard surpris. Leur frère avait-il tenté de faire de l'humour ?

« Bien, tous les deux, je crois qu'il est temps que vous ouvriez votre boutique.

« Mais Maman…

« … C'est dimanche ! »

Les jumeaux virent l'expression de leur mère.

« Quoique, peut-être pas, en fait…

« … Tiens, oui, si on y allait ? À plus tard, Perce ! »

Fred et George s'éclipsèrent aussi discrètement que cela leur était possible.

« Ils n'ont pas changé, remarqua Percy avec un sourire.

« Hélas ! Mais on s'ennuierait… »

La mère et le fils restèrent un instant silencieux.

« Je ne savais pas si je pouvais faire confiance à Rogue, jusqu'au bout, avoua soudain Percy. Mais je suis content qu'en fin de compte, il soit dans notre camp. Je sais que je ne voudrais pas l'avoir contre moi. Il a toujours été aussi… Terrifiant ? »

Mrs Weasley poussa un petit soupir.

« Eh bien, je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois avant que Bill n'entre à Poudlard, et je n'avais que douze ans à l'époque, et lui cinq ou six. Ma tante m'avait emmené rendre visite à sa mère. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues, toutes les deux, le père de Severus n'encourageait pas trop les visites. Non, il n'avait rien de terrifiant, à ce moment là. Mais vue l'éducation qu'il a du recevoir, il a obligatoirement du s'endurcir… »

Percy se souvint de la cave, et des initiales gravées un peu partout, et frissonna. Combien d'heures Rogue avait-il pu y passer enfermé ? Pas étonnant qu'il soit aussi bizarre.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de t'être méfié de Severus, le rassura Molly. Peu de membres de l'Ordre lui font confiance, malgré tout ce que peut dire Dumbledore, à par moi, ton père et peut-être Lupin… Même après l'autre soir.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas juste ! » fit Percy avec indignation.

Il ajouta, la voix frémissante de colère :

« Si Dumbledore leur dit qu'il est digne de confiance, il pourrait l'écouter, non ? Dumbledore sait tout de même mieux qu'eux ce qui… »

Il fut interrompu par un éclat de rire de sa mère. Un instant irrité du fait qu'elle ait stoppé son discours vertueux, il s'aperçut soudain du ridicule de sa situation.

« Non, je ne retourne pas du tout ma veste, dit-il en se retenant à son tour de rire. N'empêche, maintenant, tout ce que dit le professeur Dumbledore est pour moi parole d'Évangiles. Et si quelqu'un y trouve à redire, eh bien, euh… Il doit me rester un exemplaire de mon rapport sur l'épaisseur des fonds de chaudron. Je pourrais m'en servir comme massue. »

Mrs Weasley sourit.

« Eh bien, je suis ravie que ton travail n'ait pas été accompli en vain. Mais tu t'entraineras au lancé de rapport quand tu auras repris des forces. Arthur est au Ministère, mais il devrait passer dans la soirée. Repose-toi, en attendant. »

Elle quitta la pièce, et Percy s'étira. Quelques jours auparavant, il était dans la mouise la plus totale, et voilà qu'à présent, il était tiré d'affaire, mais avait en plus renoué avec sa famille… Chose qui ne serait jamais arrivée s'il n'avait pas écouté aux portes… Peut-être qu'enfreindre certaines règles de bienséance de temps à autres avait des avantages. Oui, en fin de compte, les jumeaux n'avaient pas tort…

Puis Percy se souvint de l'angoisse qui l'avait tenaillé pendant deux jours dans la maison de Rogue, de l'article venimeux à son sujet dans La Gazette du Sorcier (il se demandait à présent comment le journal réagirait au retournement de situation, certainement comme avec Harry) et revint sur sa réflexion. Hmm, peut-être que ne prendre aucun risque n'était pas plus mal au contraire. Si seulement il trouvait un juste milieu…

Puis il réalisa où il était. Le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Allait-il en faire partie ? Le voudrait-il ? Et voudrait-on de lui ? Percy pouvait d'ores et déjà répondre par l'affirmative à la deuxième question. Quant à la dernière, et bien, si certains trouvaient à redire à son intégration… Il pourrait toujours fonder un club avec son ancien professeur de potion.

FIN

Voilà, c'était une courte histoire, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de me lancer dans quelque chose de la dimension d'Une carrière à risques avant la sortie du tome 6, pour me rendre compte que les bases de mon histoire seraient faussées par les révélations dont nous gratifiera JKR. Je ne peux pas me prononcer pour ma prochaine fic, j'ai pas mal d'idée, mais j'attends HP6 pour voir si elles seront encore globalement valables !


End file.
